dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dofus:Logo contest
Category:Meta Dofus Wikia is holding a logo contest to redesign the main Dofus Wikia logo and the site's favicon. Voting is now active vote for your favorite logo and favicon see rules of this voting below. :No more submissions will be accepted =Rules= #Logos must have a width of no more than 135px and a height of no more than 155px. #Favicons must be valid ico files, or images which can later be converted into ico files, and have a size of 16x16. #Any user may add comments about any of the entries below. #Entries will be accepted until January 17, 2007. #Then the final choice will be made by vote from the January18, 2007 to January 24, 2007. Voting is now active go and vote :#IP users and Log in users (with less than 2 weeks of contributions) have 1 vote + 1 favicon vote. :#Log in users with more than two weeks of contribution have 2''' votes + 1 favicon vote. :#Sysops have 3 votes + 1 favicon vote. :#*(only 1 vote maximum per art, This rule only applies to sysops). :#Art submitters can only vote 1 time for their art. :#Favicon (icon that will appear when saving a link of our wikia) its a separate voting but only 1 vote per user/IP/Sysops (as explainined above) and it must be indicated that its for the Favicon. :#If you change your mind its allow to move your vote to any other place during the Voting time. :#If you wish you can fraction your vote (eg 1/2 to one art and 1/2 to another art) your vote if your vote its superior to the ones you have available it will be discarded at the final countdown. :#Not signed votes will be remove (so add ~~~~ and you will sign your vote) Votes should be bolted eg: * '''1 Vote --Cizagna (Talk) 06:53, 18 January 2007 (UTC) For the Favicon choose one of the 2 options and sign in * Favicon --Cizagna (Talk) 06:53, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Instructions #Upload a logo or favicon using (you need to be ) #Add your entry at the end of this page using the following template: Name =Entries= Dofus Wikia Votes for Dofus Wikia * French Wiki Logo Votes for French Wiki Logo * * 1 Vote --Falorn 10:29, 18 January 2007 (UTC). Scroll with Dofus Votes for Scroll with Dofus * 1 Vote --Cizagna (Talk) 06:58, 18 January 2007 (UTC) * 1 Vote --ilmarine 10:59, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote Assos 20:58, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote //Peet talkmod 21:52, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote --Summoner-King. Athan Clark Votes for Athan Clark * Round and green Votes for Round and green * Attack the Horns Votes for Attack the Horns and Favicon * Orb Votes for Orb * Spruce and Clean Votes for Spruce and Clean * Elegant Votes for Elegant * Parchy Votes for Parchy * Characters Votes for Characters * The Basic Title Votes for The Basic Title * Crystal Ball Votes for Crystal Ball * Osamodas' Whip Votes for Osamodas' Whip * 1 vote Swiftzor(Go Osa's). * 1 vote- 4.91.96.99 (DarthMuffin). Elegant 2 Votes for Elegant 2 * 1 Vote --thegetupkid 17:19, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote --Frysfairy 20:04, 18 January 2007 (UTC) (orignaly added by 81.62.168.42). * 1 Vote --84.190.101.45 (magic-mummie) 21:07, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote --Ala 01:58, 19 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote --84.136.32.130 (sisuu) 08:51, 19 January 2007 (UTC). Tofu on Dofus Votes for Tofu on Dofus * Elegant 3 Votes for Elegant 3 * 1 Vote --BadMrMojo 16:48, 18 January 2007 (UTC). Tofus at War Votes for Tofus at War * 1 vote I vote this one Note: vote to be cancel as it has not signed. *'1 vote' i vote :D Note: vote to be cancel as it has not signed. *'1 vote' vote vote vote 76.171.220.200 04:24, 20 January 2007 (UTC). *'1 vote' I voted! tofu's are adroable!~from amazon-gal Note: vote to be cancel as it has not signed. . *'1 vote' I <3 Tofus!!! From Jadelon *'1 vote' Awesome work! 75.36.250.131 04:08, 22 January 2007 (UTC) *'1 vote' These tofus are original yet stay true to Dofus look and feel. Great job! Apasanka 17:39, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Bench Logo Votes for Bench Logo * the Dofus carton Votes for the Dofus Cartoon * 1 Vote first version --Cizagna (Talk) 06:56, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote third version (any of them actually) --ilmarine 08:00, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote (especially for the third version) --Falorn 10:33, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote Third or any -- 172.188.238.111 (morrison) 18th Jan 07. * 1 Vote Third one --Tildar 14:57, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote First version -- Aerate 16:38, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote Third version --Radiant Thunder 19:57, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote Any version DameDatte 19:53, 19 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote Any version --Tempestfeir 20:54, 19 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote First version — Ethaniel 12:18, 20 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote Third Version - --Josercl 19:15, 20 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote Any version kristatalon 4:39, 20 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 vote First Verson Masshuku (Talk) *'1 vote' for first version Gabal (Talk) Not Another Dofus Sphere Votes for Not Another Dofus Sphere * Sram Votes for Sram * WikiBook Votes for Wikibook and Favicon * Favicon --Cizagna (Talk) 06:54, 18 January 2007 (UTC) * Favicon --ilmarine 08:00, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * Favicon --Falorn 10:30, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * Favicon -- Aerate 16:39, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * Favicon -- J-Bizzle 20:43, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * 2nd Book -- J-Bizzle 20:43, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * Favicon //Peet talk 21:49, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * Favicon --Bluehugo 08:48, 19 January 2007 (UTC). * 2nd Book --Kishou 12:07, 19 January 2007 (UTC). * 2nd Book --81.62.74.136 (Borknagar) 00:02, 20 January 2007 (UTC) * 1st Book --Lordzoinks 05:26, 20 January 2007 (UTC). * 2nd Book --Talamba 10:54, 20 January 2007 (UTC). * 2nd Book --Drwho 21 January 2007. * 2nd Book --Tildar 17:22, 21 January 2007 (UTC) (second vote) * 2nd Book Masshuku (Talk) * Favicon Apasanka 17:45, 22 January 2007 (UTC) The Tree Votes for the Tree * 1 Vote --Cizagna (Talk) 06:55, 18 January 2007 (UTC) * 1 Vote --Silentgreen 16:44, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote --PresqueVu (Talk) 06:55, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote //Peet talk | mod 21:48, 18 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote // 82.38.28.177 01:23, 19 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote --Vinysafi 14:33, 19 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote --Demirlero 16:17, 19 January 2007 (UTC). * 1 Vote --Teferi 16:18, 19 January 2007 (UTC). *'1 vote' --Dannyq06 16:27, 19 January 2007 (UTC) *'1 vote' --SkipPants99 19:02, 22 January 2007 (UTC).